


The Dealer

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer John Nolan goes back to college to help further his law enforcement career, and is pleasantly surprised to find one of his classmates is Cheyenne Bradford, the adopted daughter of his colleagues Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen. John gets more than he bargained for when he and Cheyenne discover a drug ring operating on the campus.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Back To School

Cheyenne Bradford threw her hands in the air, squealing triumphantly. “Yes!! Boardwalk with a hotel, that’s 2 grand daddyo...I think that just put you out of the game.” Officer Tim Bradford rolled his eyes at his adopted daughter that he shared with his wife, Officer Lucy Chen. “That can’t be right. Let me double check...” Cheyenne grinned over at Lucy, who winked at her. “Nice try, Bradford. Cheyenne just put you out. And since she put me out about an hour ago, you and I are a couple of losers...don’t be a sore loser.” It was an enjoyable Sunday evening in the Bradford home, and Cheyenne was wrapping up her weekend home from college with a fierce game of Monopoly with Tim and Lucy... and she’d just officially won. Tim smirked at her. “You’re as competitive with board games as you are on the volleyball court, Chey.” Cheyenne proudly smiled at him. “Damn right I am.” Lucy chuckled as Tim shook his head and grinned at her. Lucy sighed as she checked her phone. “As much as I don’t want you to leave, Chey, it’s already after 9. You better get going, I don’t want you out on the roads late by yourself.” The closer Lucy got to giving birth to her and Tim’s triplets, the more of a mother hen she was becoming. Cheyenne rolled with it though, not wanting to upset her mumsy. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Cheyenne helped Tim put the board game away and hugged her parents goodbye. “I’ll come by for lunch or dinner in a couple of days. Love you guys!” Tim walked Cheyenne out to her car. He gave her another hug. “Thanks for humoring Luce...she’s turned into a huge worrywart lately.” Cheyenne laughed at him. “No one has you beat in that department dad. I’ll text y’all when I get back to my dorm. Love you.” Cheyenne hopped in her car and drove away as Tim watched her until she was out of sight.

Cheyenne hated Mondays. They were her longest days by far. Her last class didn’t end until 9pm. Cheyenne had had a long day already as she hurried into the building for her law and ethics class...it was her last class of the evening. She walked down the hallway and hurried into the classroom and froze...breaking out into a huge grin. There appeared to be a new student in the class...one of her parents’ colleagues, Officer John Nolan. John was scrolling through emails on his phone as he felt someone lightly tap his desk. “Hey you!” John looked up and grinned. “Hey yourself. I didn’t know you were in this class.” Cheyenne smiled and nodded at him. “Yep. It’s my last class on Mondays, Thank God. Almost didn’t recognize you out of uniform.” John glanced around anxiously. “Shh...I haven’t told anyone...” Cheyenne nodded as she took the desk next to John. “I got you.” They started chatting as they waited for the professor to show up.

After class was over, John insisted on walking Cheyenne to her dorm room. They chatted as they walked across the campus. Cheyenne looked at him curiously. “So, what made you go back to school?” John sighed and shrugged his shoulder. “I got in trouble at work, and it’s forced me to take a different path in law enforcement, at least for now. I really wanted to be a detective, but I’m not sure that’s possible anymore. But I found an alternative I think I might be better suited for anyway.” Cheyenne smiled at him. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” John grinned at her. “I’m hoping to become a T.O., but I need my bachelor’s degree to even be considered for it. I never got anything past an associate’s degree, too busy with work and family life, so, here I am.” Cheyenne nodded at him, impressed. “Good for you, John. That’s awesome. I think you’ll make a great T.O.!” John chuckled at her as they walked. “Oh yeah?” Cheyenne nodded at him. “Of course. You’ve got the whole dad thing going on, plus life experience. Plus, you have a way of always forging ahead, no matter how bad things get; you always find the positive, in any situation. The world definitely needs more of that, and that’s a great quality you could help develop in cops you’re training.” John smiled, almost shyly, at Cheyenne. “Wow, thanks. I appreciate that.” They turned suddenly at a voice that emerged from the shadows. “Un freaking real.” Cheyenne and John winced as a couple of flashes from a phone camera hit them in their faces. Cheyenne scowled at a classmate she recognized and didn’t like. “Hey! Cut that out Tyler!” Tyler Price stalked towards Cheyenne and John with a huge frown on his face. He shot Cheyenne an accusatory look. “I can’t believe you’re friends with a freaking cop.” Then he turned his frown on John. “Why did you lie about who you are? Me and the rest of my classmates had a right to know there’s a freaking cop in our class!” John was completely caught off guard by Tyler’s tirade, as he anxiously glanced between Tyler and Cheyenne. “I didn’t lie...” Tyler started yelling at John when Cheyenne stepped in front of John. She was only a few inches shorter than John and she towered over Tyler. “Back off Tyler! Stop acting like such a spoiled, entitled brat! John doesn’t owe you an explanation or anything else and he didn’t do anything wrong!” Tyler glared at Cheyenne before turning away and storming off. John rolled his eyes as Cheyenne shook her head. “I can’t stand him. He’s such an arrogant prick.” John chuckled as he glanced at Cheyenne. “Thanks for sticking up for me.” Cheyenne turned and smiled at him. “You’re welcome. You want to go grab coffee and a snack with me at the cafe on campus? They stay open until midnight.” John eagerly nodded at her. “Absolutely. I had to skip dinner, my shift ran late.” Cheyenne smiled and nodded at him and they changed direction as they headed to the cafe. Cheyenne glanced over her shoulder in the direction Tyler had stormed off in and frowned. She hoped Tyler didn’t cause problems for John. 

The next day, John was halfway through his shift when he pulled over a red Jeep for speeding. He rolled his eyes as he ran the license plate and saw who the Jeep was registered to. “Of course it is.” Detective Nyla Harper, who was in the passenger seat next to John, looked at him and frowned. “Is there something I should know about?” John nodded at her, resigned. “You’ll see...it won’t take long for things to become perfectly clear.” John and Nyla got out of their shop and started to approach the vehicle; and Nyla was shocked to see the driver of the Jeep already out of his vehicle, and clearly recording her and John with his phone. Nyla immediately put her hand on her tazer. “Sir...please get back in your vehicle.” John glanced at her nervously. “He’s ok, Detective Harper.” Nyla glanced at John doubtfully. “You know this kid?” Meanwhile, Tyler started speaking loudly enough for his phone to record him. “This is what police brutality looks like, folks!” Nyla glared at Tyler. “Seriously? We haven’t touched you! We’re not anywhere near you!” John sighed as he looked at Tyler. “Tyler, I pulled you over because...” But Tyler angrily cut him off. “This is pure harassment!” Nyla rolled her eyes. “You ran a red light and you were speeding, both of which are against the law. Now get back in your vehicle.” Nyla sent Tyler a look that told him she meant business. He rolled his eyes, angrily got back in his Jeep, but kept filming. Nyla glanced at John as John shrugged his shoulders. After Tyler was given a ticket, he gave both John and Nyla the middle finger and took off. Nyla frowned at John. “Who the hell was that?” John huffed in frustration as they walked back to their shop. “One of my classmates.” Nyla shook her head as she shot John a look of sympathy. “Man...I am so glad to be done with school.” John smirked at her as they got back into their shop and headed back out on patrol.


	2. Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is confronted by the class when they find out he’s a cop, and the professor uses it as a topic for a class debate on ethics. But it’s John, and Cheyenne, who wind up schooling their classmates.

Cheyenne and John walked into their ethics and law class at the same time and froze. They were apparently the last ones to arrive. Everyone except the professor was glaring at them as they walked into the classroom. Cheyenne rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. “Oh give me a freaking break.” Professor Fiona Ryan nodded at them. “Good, we can start.” John winked at Cheyenne as they took their seats. Professor Ryan nodded her head and cleared her throat. “Alright, let’s begin. And we’re going to start with clearing the air, and using this experience as a tool to learn from.” The professor paced across the front of the classroom as she continued speaking. “It has come to the attention of all of us in here that one of our students is a police officer. Officer John Nolan, please stand.” John raised his eyebrows but quickly got to his feet. “Now, most of you believe that Officer Nolan here had an ethical and moral obligation to inform the rest of the class that he is in fact a cop.” Cheyenne shot her hand into the air as the professor smiled. “I’m aware not all of you believe he should have given the rest of us a heads up. So, since this is an ethics class, we’re going to debate this.” Professor Ryan looked at Tyler who was about to jump out of his seat; she pointed at him. Tyler huffed and glared at John and Cheyenne. “He absolutely should have told us. This is supposed to be a safe space, free of judgement. What if someone in here had admitted to a crime?” Cheyenne chuckled as she shook her head. “Well that’s about as hypocritical and stupid as it gets.” The professor looked at Cheyenne as Tyler turned around in his seat and glared at her. “Cheyenne, I don’t mind you making statements like that, but you have to be able to back them up.” Cheyenne nodded as she stood up and marched to the front of the room. She turned around and faced her classmates. “All of you need to get over yourselves. You don’t want to be unfairly judged, yet that’s exactly what you’re doing to John! This isn’t kindergarten. On our first day of class it’s not like we went around the room introducing ourselves, so why should John have to?” Cheyenne glared at Tyler. “And as for you...grow up. Hypothetically, say you committed a crime. Would you really be stupid enough to admit it to a roomful of people you don’t know? If the answer to that is yes, then maybe you can be on the tv show America’s Dumbest Criminals.” 

Professor Ryan started to say something but Cheyenne rolled right over her. “So...since everyone in here thinks they need the backstory on everyone else to feel safe, here’s mine; my biological father raped my mother, and I was the result of that rape. My mother hid me for most of my life trying to protect me from him, only for him to turn up sixteen years later. He killed her, and tried to kill me, twice.” Cheyenne’s voice trembled as she finished her story. “I hitchhiked from North Carolina trying to get away from him. Two cops took me in when I literally had nowhere else to go. If you want to know any more than that, feel free to google me since you all act so damn entitled to know every damn thing about every damn body.” Cheyenne stalked to her desk, grabbed her bag, before turning tear filled eyes on Tyler. “There. Feel safer now? Wake the hell up and realize you’re an adult, and there are no safe spaces in this world and the world doesn’t owe you a goddamn thing. There are only protectors, who will defend you against this big, bad world, regardless of how horrible you treat them. People like John, and my adoptive parents.” Cheyenne stormed out of the classroom as Tyler slumped in his seat. He sheepishly looked at Professor Ryan. “I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.” 

John stood up and got in front of the class. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, all of you, I was a police officer. I didn’t want to be judged by my profession, the same way you guys don’t want to be judged for your race, gender, or sexual orientation.” He looked at the professor who nodded at him, encouraging him to continue. “What people don’t seem to understand is being a police officer, or any first responder for that matter...it’s more than just a job to us. It becomes a part of who we are, a part of our identity, one of the most important parts actually. At the end of our shift, we can’t just clock out and go home. Because being a first responder isn’t the type of job you can just turn on and turn off. Some of us punch in to start our shift and that’s it...we never get to punch out, because the ultimate sacrifice is made.” The students looked around at each other as John continued. “I know that there are bad apples in every single profession. But you can’t focus on the bad apples so much that you can’t even see the good ones. And what Cheyenne said is right...there are no safe spaces in this world. And like it or not, every single one of you is an adult now. The longer you keep wanting your hand held as you navigate through life, the harder it’s going to get to navigate through life.” Tyler raised his hand as the professor nodded at him. “But what about everything we see on the news? It’s nothing but bad apples in law enforcement...you can’t deny that.” John fished out his cell phone. “Actually I can. The media has a job to do just like everyone else. Their job is ratings...they report what brings in the high ratings. And unfortunately right now, only the bad stuff like racism, murder, corruption, et cetera sells.” John pulled up a news story about Nyla and Jay as he handed his phone to Tyler. “We’ve gotten so conditioned to only paying attention to the crap that we miss the good stuff.” Tyler looked at a smiling Nyla, in uniform, holding Jay who had his little arms wrapped around Nyla’s neck and was grinning hugely. Tyler looked at John curiously. “What’s this?” John pointed to his phone as Tyler passed it around. “That officer is my partner. A few months ago, she rescued the little boy she’s holding, from a drug house. His parents, who were meth addicts, were severely abusing him. The day my partner found him, he was duct taped to a wall in a closet, and had the tape over his mouth as well as having his wrists and feet bound together with the tape.” There were murmurs and sad sighs as the professor looked at John curiously. “What happened to the little boy?” John proudly smiled at her. “My partner adopted him.” Tyler stood up and gave John his phone back. “That’s great...but that doesn’t cancel out all the bad shit cops do.” John nodded at him as he put his phone back in his pocket. “You’re right, it doesn’t. But the bad shit as you put it, doesn’t cancel out all the good that law enforcement does...you just don’t hear about the good stuff as much. The bad shit absolutely needs to be dealt with, the same way as the good stuff needs to be recognized and applauded.” John looked around the room as he continued. “That also means applauding yourselves when you overcome adversity and bad shit as Tyler put it. I’ll use Cheyenne as an example. A lot more has happened to her than what she revealed tonight. She’s been through more crap than most people ever see in their entire lives, and she’s only seventeen. But instead of acting like the world owes her something, instead of having a huge chip on her shoulder, here she is, busting her butt in college, working as hard as she can to make a good life for herself. She doesn’t let what happened to her define her, instead she uses it as a source of strength to help make life better for herself and others.” Professor Ryan nodded at them as they both returned to their seats. She looked around her classroom. “So...back to the original question...did John have an ethical and moral obligation to tell everyone in here he was a police officer?” John looked around and saw almost everyone shake their heads no. Professor Ryan nodded at her class and sighed. “He, and Cheyenne, were right about a couple of things though. You guys are adults now, and this isn’t kindergarten. If you want or need your hands held, you won’t find that here. College itself is a safe space to learn to adult; and that means you letting me know if you’re sick and have to miss a class; I shouldn’t be getting contacted by your parents. You start making your own doctor and dentist appointments, doing your own laundry, buying your own gas and groceries. But college is not a place where you should be expecting your every need to be met, your every wish to be granted, and your hand to be held every time life gets rough.” The professor looked at her students and sighed. “My soon to be ex husband filed for divorce this morning. Do you see anyone holding my hand? The answer to that is no, because that’s not how the world works.” Tyler gaped at her. “That really sucks... and you still showed up to teach us?” The professor nodded at him. “Yes, Tyler I did. It’s called adulting. The world rolls on regardless if you have a good day or a bad day. If you don’t keep rolling with it, it’s going to leave you behind.” 

After class was finished, everyone was packing up their stuff. John waited until everyone else had left except Professor Ryan. He went up to her as she was packing her briefcase. She looked at him and smiled. “Great discussion and debate today, John, excellent work.” John smiled at her and nodded. “Thanks. Look...I meant every word I said. It was never my intention to intentionally mislead anyone about who I am and what I do.” Professor Ryan nodded at him and sighed. “I know. It’s just...the world is such a scary place right now, for everyone. And these kids today have zero life coping skills and have no idea how to handle this big, bad world.” Professor Ryan chuckled then. “Well, except for Cheyenne. She talks about you...all of you, at Mid Wilshire, frequently.” John grinned hugely at that. “She does?” Professor Ryan smiled and nodded. “She does indeed. She’s immensely proud of all of you, and loves you all dearly.” John chuckled at that. “Well, the feeling is definitely mutual. We’re all crazy about her.” Professor Ryan clicked her briefcase shut as she grabbed her purse. “She tells me you’re in my class because you want to be a training officer?” John nodded as Professor Ryan nodded approvingly at him. “Well, the way you handled things tonight, I’d say you have a very bright future ahead of you as a training officer.” They walked out of the classroom together as John inwardly smiled to himself.


	3. Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sets up a surprise to cheer Cheyenne up after Tyler upset her in class. Cheyenne takes her frustrations out on the volleyball court. Tyler tracks Cheyenne down and gives her a peace offering.

Cheyenne was in the gym, practicing her jump serve, alone. The court was covered in volleyballs that Cheyenne had smashed over the net. Most of the serves had gone over the volleyball net and had landed right where she’d been aiming for; she only missed a couple of them. Cheyenne tossed another volleyball high into the air, did a little step and a hop before she surged into the air. She swung her right arm behind her and over her head before connecting with the ball and sent it sailing over the net. It stayed just inside the line in the far corner of the court and would have counted as a point in an actual game. Cheyenne was so damn mad. She hated the way her classmates were treating John, and it made her skin crawl after she’d blurted out her life story to see all the pity washing over the faces of her classmates. And talking about her past only hurt and made her miss her mother so much more than she already did. She knew she’d had to get out of there before she knocked Tyler’s lights out or otherwise gotten in trouble. So she’d come to the gym and was taking her emotions out on the volleyball court. She did one more jump serve with the last ball in the basket. She screamed as she smashed it over the net. It landed in the same spot as the three previous volleyballs had. She landed on her feet and put her hands on her hips, tilting her head back and taking several deep breaths as she slowly paced around in a circle.

“I’m glad you don’t do that to me when I piss you off.” Cheyenne kept her eyes closed and took several more deep breaths. “Yeah well, don’t tempt me...especially tonight. I’m not in the freaking mood.” Cheyenne opened her eyes and glared at her best friend, and secret almost boyfriend, Officer Grayson Wells. “What are you doing here, Gray?” Grayson ducked under the net as he strolled across the volleyball court. “Got a text from Nolan...he said you were upset.” Cheyenne sighed as Grayson pulled a sweaty Cheyenne into a big hug. “It’s ok, Pickle. Everyone’s allowed to have a bad day...including you.” Cheyenne sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Grayson and sighed. “I just really hate people sometimes.” Grayson rocked her as he gently smiled. “Yeah, me too...just as long as you don’t hate me.” Cheyenne leaned back and smirked at him. “Only when you piss me off.” Grayson smirked back at her. “Sounds like we need to settle this on the volleyball court, Bradford.” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “One on one would take forever.” Grayson grinned at her. “Who said anything about one on one?” Grayson released her as the gym door opened and Cheyenne gasped. In walked Tim, Lucy, John, Jackson, Nyla, Jase, Angela, Wesley, and Sgt. Grey. Cheyenne frowned at them. “What are you guys doing here? Mumsy, you’re supposed to be on bed rest.” Lucy chuckled at her. “I brought a lawn chair, I’m the ref. I also brought you some food.” Lucy came up to Cheyenne and hugged her as Tim came up behind Lucy. “Nolan set this up. He said you were upset, and needed some cheering up. So here we are.” Cheyenne tearfully laughed as she looked at the grinning faces. “You guys are just the best.” They all gathered around Cheyenne and gave her one big, slightly rough and rather clumsy group hug. Then Tim got Lucy settled in the lawn chair at the edge of the court. The group split into two teams as Tim grinned at Cheyenne. “Show us what you got, Bradford.” Cheyenne smiled back at him, her eyes glinting with excitement. “Just try and keep up with me, older Bradford.” Jackson busted out laughing at that... and then it was on. 

They were just wrapping up the game, with Cheyenne and her team which consisted of Jackson, Nyla, and Angela coming away with the unofficial victory. Cheyenne pumped her fist in the air. “Yes!” Jackson, Nyla, Cheyenne and Angela all high fived each other. They all went over to where Lucy was sitting and grabbed their water bottles, guzzling their drinks. Cheyenne opened a bag of food that Lucy had brought her and began chowing down on a double cheeseburger. She laughed as everyone flopped on the gym floor while she remained standing. Cheyenne grinned as she wiped her mouth off. “This was fun. We should do it again.” Cheyenne chuckled as she took a big bite of her double cheeseburger while everyone else groaned. Cheyenne gulped down the big bite she’d just taken out of her double cheeseburger and frowned. She wrapped the half eaten burger in one of the napkins that had come with the meal and handed it to Lucy as she stalked across the gym floor. Grayson frowned after her. “Where’s she going?” They all looked in the direction Cheyenne had stalked off in and John rolled his eyes. “That’s the kid who upset her in class earlier.” Tim and Grayson both got to their feet as Nyla sighed. “Guys, she’s fine...that kid isn’t stupid enough to upset her again, not with all of us right here. Don’t go over there and make a scene...you’ll only embarrass her.” Tim and Grayson rolled their eyes as they watched Cheyenne stop in front of Tyler and cross her arms.

Tyler glanced nervously over Cheyenne’s shoulder as he saw the non smiling faces basically giving him the death glare. “Are they your family?” Cheyenne nodded at him. “In one way or another. What do you want Tyler? Why are you here?” Tyler sighed as he looked at Cheyenne. “I wanted to apologize to you. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I might not agree with everything you said, but I really didn’t mean to upset you. I’m really sorry.” Cheyenne kept her voice low as she practically hissed at Tyler. “You know what? Screw that, Tyler. I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, John is.” Just then, Tyler grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the gym, through the doorway and into the hallway, out of sight from the others. Nyla scowled at the closing door. “Oh no he didn’t.” Grayson felt his blood boiling. “Oh hell no.” Tim didn’t say anything as he, Grayson and John stalked across the gym floor. Tyler meanwhile shoved a tiny plastic bag of little white pills into Cheyenne’s hand. “Here...a peace offering. I really am sorry, Cheyenne. I gotta go.” Tyler bolted as Cheyenne scowled down at what he just shoved into her hands. Not wanting to upset Tim or Lucy, Cheyenne shoved the small bag into her bra seconds before Tim, John and Grayson came flying into the hallway. Grayson grabbed Cheyenne and turned her to face him. “What the hell was that all about, Chey? Did he hurt you? Are you ok?” Tim was crossing his arms looking intently at Cheyenne and Grayson. Cheyenne couldn’t tell if he was reacting to Grayson or Tyler. John frowned in concern. “Was he giving you more trouble, Cheyenne?” Cheyenne quickly shook her head. “No...you guys were making him nervous with your death glares. He just wanted to apologize for upsetting me earlier.” Cheyenne smiled at them as she glanced around uncomfortably. Grayson raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure?” Cheyenne quickly nodded at him. “I’m really fine, I promise.” Cheyenne hurried back inside the gym as Grayson glanced at Tim who shrugged his shoulders. Tim, Grayson, and John all went back inside the gym.

Tim insisted on walking Cheyenne to her dorm room after they’d all left the gym. John kept glancing at Cheyenne and saw the looks she was giving him. Clearly she was trying to tell him something, but he had no idea what. He made the excuse that Cheyenne was going to help him study for a test for their class, so him staying after everyone else left wouldn’t look suspicious. Cheyenne hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them profusely for hanging out with her to cheer her up. After everyone left, Cheyenne closed her eyes and flopped into the chair by her desk. “Thank God.” John frowned at her. “Cheyenne? What’s up?” Cheyenne sighed as she reached into her bra and pulled out the small plastic bag. “I didn’t want the situation to escalate, and I didn’t want to upset dad or mumsy.” John frowned at her as she handed him the plastic bag of white pills. “Ok...” Cheyenne tiredly rubbed her forehead. “Tyler didn’t just come find me to apologize. He gave me those pills when he dragged me into the hallway.” John examined the bag of pills. “What are they?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea, John. But he clearly didn’t want to give them to me in front of you guys. He said they were a peace offering.” Cheyenne looked at John grimly. “John...Tyler’s been acting weird ever since he found out you’re a cop. I think these pills are bad news, and I think they’re the reason he’s acting so nervous around you.” John sighed heavily as he looked at Cheyenne. “Why didn’t you want to tell your parents or Grayson about this?” Cheyenne stood up and stretched as she shook her head. “I didn’t want to upset dad, or mumsy especially, since she’s so close to the end of her pregnancy... and Grayson, well...he’s super protective of me...” Cheyenne trailed off as John softly smiled at her. “I get it.” He sighed as he looked at the pills in the plastic bag. “But something definitely has to be done about this. We need to find out what these pills are, and why Tyler gave them to you, of all people...he knows your friends and family are mostly police officers.” Cheyenne and John stared at the plastic bag as a feeling of dread washed over both of them.


	4. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cheyenne go on an unofficial stakeout to hopefully confirm or deny what they both fear Tyler’s involved in. John confides in Cheyenne after she asks him a very personal question. Cheyenne and Tim have a fight after John and Cheyenne go to Tim and Sgt. Grey to tell them what the stakeout revealed.

Cheyenne sat in the front passenger seat of John’s truck fidgeting. “This is seriously what you guys do on a stakeout?” John chuckled at her. “Yes.” Cheyenne kept fidgeting. “This isn’t what I thought stakeouts would be like.” John glanced at her. “What were you expecting?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “More excitement I guess.” John shook his head and laughed at her. “You sound just like Lucy when she was on her first stakeout with Tim.” Cheyenne snorted as she looked at John. “Can I ask you something?” John nodded at her. Sure.” Cheyenne took a deep breath and asked him a very personal question. “Are you ok with my parents being together? I mean, mumsy told me about you and her...” John nodded and sighed. “I absolutely am, Chey. I promise.” Cheyenne looked at him skeptically as he chuckled at her. “Look...don’t get me wrong. I adore Lucy, and will always want nothing but the best for her, which she definitely has with you and your dad and the Big Three. But it never would have lasted between us, because we were together for the wrong reasons.” Cheyenne looked at him as John explained. “I moved out here and only knew like one person. Lucy and I kind of clung to each other in the academy. I didn’t know anyone, and she wasn’t getting any support from anyone about becoming a cop. We had a lot of great times together, but we never would have lasted. We were using each other to adjust to major life changes, basically. And honestly, when she broke up with me, I wasn’t too upset. I wasn’t near as upset as I was expecting to be. We both really needed to focus on our careers at that point. Then, not long afterwards, she was kidnapped and her kidnapping brought a lot of things into perspective for everyone...especially Tim and Lucy.” John thought back to that horrible time. “Tim literally went crazy once we knew she was missing, and once he found her, he wouldn’t leave her side. We all kind of saw where that was headed even before they did.” He smiled at Cheyenne. “Tim and Lucy are made for each other. I hope to find what they have...someday.” Cheyenne nodded at him as she refocused on their stakeout. “John, are you sure we shouldn’t tell someone about Tyler and the pills he gave me?” John shook his head and sighed. “Tell who? The campus police here are practically nonexistent. And technically this isn’t our jurisdiction. Besides, for all we know, Tyler gave you aspirin. We need to have something concrete before we can do anything. And even then, the only thing I can think of to do is tell Sgt. Grey, and let him take it from there.” They were sitting in John’s truck, parked at the gym. They knew Tyler, who was a baseball player for the college, would use the gym for workouts, and potentially for other things...like maybe quietly sell drugs to his teammates and/or classmates. Cheyenne heavily sighed. “This probably goes against everything in our ethics class.” John shook his head. “Not really...our classmate at the very least is engaging in suspicious activity. A normal peace offering is not a bag of white pills. That said, this does completely go against my plan of staying off your dad’s shit list.” Cheyenne chuckled as John groaned. “If Bradford finds out about this we’re both screwed.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I can handle him.” John was about to say something when Cheyenne sat up straight. “Check this out.” Tyler had just come out of the gym carrying several cardboard boxes and was loading them into the bed of a pickup truck. He accidentally dropped one of the ratty cardboard boxes and it broke open; revealing dozens and dozens of small plastic bags filled with little white pills. A guy hopped out of the driver’s seat of the truck and started yelling at Tyler. John and Cheyenne grimly glanced at each other. “Do you know the other guy?” Cheyenne nodded at him. “Yeah, I do. That’s Everett Kirkman. He’s the captain of the baseball team.” John groaned as another pickup truck appeared on the scene, filled with more cardboard boxes. John was snapping pictures with his cell phone. “Seems like that’s not all he’s Captain of.” John sighed as Tyler and Everett finished loading up the boxes. They watched as the two trucks drove away, John quickly texting himself the license plate numbers. Cheyenne glanced over at him. “What does this mean?” John rolled his eyes. “It means we have to go to Sgt. Grey and your dad... and I’m probably in trouble again.” 

The next day, John and Cheyenne were both sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office, having just revealed what happened on their stakeout, while Sgt. Grey and Tim both yelled at them. Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Nolan...did you not learn the first time? What is it with you going off the reservation to handle things yourself?” Tim was glaring at Cheyenne. “You lied to me Cheyenne. I expect better from you than that.” Cheyenne had had enough and surged to her feet. “Both of you just shut the hell up!” Everyone stared in astonishment at Cheyenne. She glared at Tim and Sgt. Grey. “Who was I supposed to tell, dad? You? Yeah, great idea. Let me just go up to you and accuse my classmate of being a drug dealer...without any proof besides little pills. I guess if you wanted mumsy to go into labor early, then it was a great idea, because you know how upset she’d have gotten. Not to mention, you’re not exactly the king of being transparent, so stow it.” Cheyenne then launched her tirade at Sgt. Grey. “And as for you...this literally happened last night, about 10 hours ago. As soon as John realized this was bigger than he or I thought he came straight to you! So both of you can just back the hell off! Stop treating me like I’m a piece of glass about to break and stop treating John like he’s a screw up, when he didn’t do anything wrong!” Tim and Sgt. Grey crossed their arms and looked at each other as Cheyenne shook her head and bitterly laughed. “I don’t know why I even bother.” Tim frowned at her. “What does that mean?” Cheyenne stood up as she grabbed her bag. “It means every time I come to you, any of you, with a problem, you make a big fucking deal about it instead of trusting me in any way to handle it. And guess what? I didn’t even try to handle this on my own...I went to John, and then we both came to you... and got crapped on for it. Thanks for having so much faith in me, dad.” Tim closed his eyes as he started to see Cheyenne’s point of view. “Chey...sweetheart...” But Cheyenne glumly shook her head. “I’m going to be late for class. Good luck with these two, John.” Cheyenne stormed out of the office as Tim swore.

Sgt. Grey sat down at his desk and sighed. He glanced at Tim before looking at John. “I apologize, Nolan. I didn’t realize that the events occurred so recently. I thought this was an ongoing thing.” John nodded at his boss. “It’s ok, sir.” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “No, it’s really not. Nolan, you’ve never given me a reason to doubt you, and yet I always seem to based on the personal prejudices I had against you when you first started. You might not always get things right, but your heart is always in the right place, and your intent is never malicious.” John gave a brief nod. “Thank you, sir.” Sgt. Grey softly smiled at him. “I’ll work on it.” John smiled back at him. “Good deal, sir.” Sgt. Grey glanced at Tim who sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry too, Nolan. Sincerely. I just worry about Cheyenne so much...” John nodded at him. “I get it, Bradford. As a father myself, I really do get it. And you’re right to worry. She wouldn’t want me telling you this but I will anyway. She confided in me after class when we went for coffee and a snack at the cafe on campus. Cheyenne’s doing a pretty good job of dealing with everything that’s happened to her, but sometimes it can get to her.” Tim nodded as John looked intently at him. “She loves you, and Lucy, so much. She’s desperate to have that parent/kid relationship with both of you. But she truly doesn’t want you, or Lucy, or Grayson, or me or frankly anyone she knows to see her as a victim, because she was treated that way her whole life. She wants you to see her as the winner, who overcame it all and came out on top. She wants you to see her as a strong, capable woman and be proud of her, not just desperate to protect her from the world.” Tim frowned at John. “I am proud of her...I couldn’t be any prouder of her.” John sighed and nodded. “She doesn’t want you to just be proud of her as a student or a college athlete. She wants you to be proud of her for being a survivor; she wants you to be as proud of her as you are of Lucy. Now, I know you are, but I’m not sure she knows you are.” Tim sighed and nodded as John looked at Sgt. Grey. “Sir, what do we do about Tyler? And what he’s clearly involved in?” Sgt. Grey thoughtfully frowned. “Maybe it’s time some of my other officers went back to college.” John raised his eyebrows in surprise. “But it’s not our jurisdiction.” Sgt. Grey smirked at him. “You let me worry about that.”


	5. Daddy’s Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne and Tim patch things up after Lucy helps Cheyenne understand why Tim is the way he is.

Cheyenne sighed as she typed busily away on her laptop. She was in her dorm room, stretched out on her bed. She was trying to focus on her homework, but couldn’t. She huffed in frustration and closed her laptop, tossing it aside. She stared at the ceiling as tears threatened to fall. She’d been thinking more and more lately about just chucking it all and going back to North Carolina. She didn’t want to leave California or her life here, or her friends and family. But she was being just as smothered here sometimes as she had been there all the time. Why was everyone so convinced that she had to be locked away and protected all the time and couldn’t handle anything on her own? At least that’s how it seemed to her. Cheyenne sighed as she heard a knock at the door. She didn’t make a sound hoping whoever it was would go away. She frowned as she heard a very familiar voice. “Chey? Are you there?” Cheyenne jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, hurriedly opening it to a smiling Lucy. “Mumsy? Are you ok? Is dad ok? What’s happened?” Lucy smiled at her. “Can I come in?” Cheyenne nodded as she moved aside and Lucy waddled into the room, headed straight for Cheyenne’s bed. She eased down on it and sighed. Cheyenne closed the door, and sat next to Lucy on the bed. Lucy wrapped an arm around Cheyenne’s waist as Cheyenne tilted her head sideways and rested it on Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy gave her a squeeze. “Talk to me, sweet pea. What’s going on? Your dad called me and said you two had a fight.” Cheyenne burst into tears and poured her heart out. 

Lucy sighed...there was a lot to unpack here. She rocked Cheyenne who was sobbing into her chest. “Chey...oh my sweet girl. You listen to me now. I know your dad can be a little overbearing and overprotective...” Cheyenne sniffled. “A little?” Lucy chuckled as she continued to rock Cheyenne. “Ok, sometimes a lot. But Cheyenne...” Lucy gently lifted Cheyenne’s face and framed it with her hands. “Chey...he’s only like that with the people he loves most in this world, and whom he’s terrified to lose. He loves you so, so much, Chey. And he’s so incredibly proud of you. We all are. And we love you to the moon and back.” Cheyenne nodded as she wiped her eyes and nodded. “I know that. And I love you guys too. But why can’t dad see me the way he sees you?” Lucy frowned at her. “What do you mean?” Cheyenne sighed and wiped her tears away again. “Look at everything you’ve been through, Mumsy. And you beat all of it. You came through all of it. He sees you as a survivor, and a total badass who can do anything, and I’m just a piece of glass to be locked away so I won’t break. I’m strong too, damnit. I was just trying to protect you and the Big Three.” Cheyenne cried out in frustration as Lucy laughed in surprise at Cheyenne. “He doesn’t see you as a piece of glass, Cheyenne. He sees you as his greatest treasure that he’s willing to protect at all costs. That’s how I see you; that’s how your mother saw you. It’s not because we think you can’t handle yourself or because we have to hide you...it’s because we love you so much and would be lost without you.” Cheyenne tearfully looked at Lucy. “But dad treats you differently...like he worries about you, sure, but he doesn’t treat you like your helpless and incompetent.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she chuckled at Cheyenne. “Well, Chey, let me tell you something about your dad. I’m not sleeping well right now because of the Big Three. And more often than not, when I wake up in the middle of the night, your dad has his hand either on my chest or my tummy.” Cheyenne frowned at that. “He does? Why?” Lucy smiled at her. “Because it reassures him that I’m ok and the Big Three are ok. Because he loves us.” Lucy gently grasped Cheyenne’s hand in hers. “Chey...when your mother disappeared from his life it devastated him. He understands her reasons now that he knows them, but for so long, he was heartbroken over not knowing what happened to her. I think a part of him is afraid you’ll disappear suddenly too. It happened to his sister, it happened to your mother, and it happened to me. And it would destroy him if it ever happened to you. Tim might not be your biological father, but he loves you just as much as the Big Three. You’re his daughter...our daughter...in every sense of the word. And as our daughter, we’re going to love and cherish and protect you no matter what age you are or where you are. That’s our job, as your parents. It’s not because we think you can’t do it...we know you can. It’s because we love you more than anything.” 

Cheyenne jumped as she heard a voice in her doorway. “She’s right.” Lucy grinned at Tim who stood in the doorway of Cheyenne’s dorm room. Cheyenne had apparently forgotten to lock the door. Cheyenne wiped her tears away as she glanced around. “How long have you been there?” Tim sighed as he walked into her dorm room and closed and locked the door. “Long enough.” Tim crossed the room and crouched in front of Cheyenne as he looked at her tenderly. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to hurt you or make you think I see you in ways that I don’t. I know how strong you are, and I know how capable you are.” Tim tenderly smiled at her. “You’re a badass just like me and Luce.” Cheyenne tearfully chuckled at that. “I just want you to be proud of me, dad...proud of ME. Not just because I play volleyball or make good grades, but because of who I am.” Tim nodded at her as he took her hands. “Cheyenne this is how I see you: you’re an incredible young woman who’s brilliant and beautiful, and kind and funny and fearless. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You have such a big heart, and you’re willing to go the extra mile for just about anyone. And on top of all that you’re a kickass volleyball player, and you get better grades in school than I ever thought about getting. I couldn’t be any prouder of you than I already am.” Tim continued to smile at her as Cheyenne leaned forward and threw her arms around Tim’s neck and sobbed. Tim held her tightly to him as he kept his voice soft. “I’m sorry I made you doubt me, Chey.” Tim kissed the top of her head as he rocked her. “And I’m sorry if I sometimes hold onto you too tight.” He eased Cheyenne back and looked intently at her. “It’s because I lost my sister, and your mother, and Luce. It’s because you’re mine, regardless of who your sperm donor is. I’m damn well not losing you, or even coming close to it. I love you so much, Chey.” Cheyenne hugged Tim fiercely as Lucy smiled down at them, wiping her eyes. Cheyenne kissed Tim’s cheek. “I love you too, daddy.” Lucy leaned forward and wrapped herself around Cheyenne, making Cheyenne laugh out loud. Tears streamed down Cheyenne’s face. “I love you guys!” Tim and Lucy both grinned as they both started to hug her extra hard and they spoke in unison. “We love you too.”


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and John are on another stakeout which seems to be a bust at first until Cheyenne reveals a tip about the campus. As Tim and John are checking out Cheyenne’s tip, they learn something about Cheyenne that she hasn’t revealed to anyone.

Cheyenne paced back and forth in Tim and Lucy’s living room. “I really should be there mumsy. There’s things I could help with...” Lucy, who was curled up on the couch with a mug of hot tea, rolled her eyes. “You’re not a cop yet, Chey. You did the right thing by letting Sgt. Grey know what was going on. Now you need to let the LAPD do their job.” Cheyenne frowned at Lucy. “How did they get jurisdiction?” Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “Apparently we have a new Captain over at Mid Wilshire, and she’s a total badass from what I hear. Anyway, she managed to get the case assigned to LAPD.” Cheyenne nodded her head. “Cool...I should still be there though.” Lucy chuckled as she shook her head. “Someday you will be, Cheyenne...someday.” Lucy didn’t tell Cheyenne that Tim had come up with the idea of fake contractions and that he needed Cheyenne to stay with Lucy while he worked the case. Lucy was surprised Cheyenne hadn’t figured it out by now, since she’d basically forgotten to have fake contractions. They had both wanted Cheyenne as far away from the campus as possible in case of retaliation. As far as Lucy knew, no one knew it was Cheyenne and John who had tipped the police off to a possible drug ring, but you could never be too careful. Possible retaliation was also the reason for Jase hanging out with Lucy and Cheyenne. Jase emerged from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready my beauties.” Cheyenne and Lucy smiled at him as Cheyenne went to help Lucy stand up. Lucy held onto Cheyenne’s hand as she waddled into the kitchen and eased into the closest chair at the kitchen table. Lucy grinned at the plate. “Chicken Parmigiana. One of my new favorites, Jase. Thanks for cooking.” The three of them sat down to enjoy their dinner as Cheyenne’s mind drifted to the stakeout.

Tim and John were in an unmarked vehicle watching the gym. Tim sighed as he glanced around. “Nolan, maybe they made you and Cheyenne the other night. Or maybe it’s actually not what you and Cheyenne thought.” John sighed as he looked at Tim. “I’m telling you, there’s a drug ring on this campus. As many boxes as Cheyenne and I saw, there were easily thousands of those pills.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not doubting what you think you saw...” John chuckled at him. “Actually that’s exactly what you’re doing.” Tim rolled his eyes. “All I’m saying is, we’ve been out here for hours, and literally have seen nothing but normal college life. We still don’t even have the toxicology report back on what those pills actually are...” Just then, Tim got a text on his phone. He sighed as John glanced at him. Tim nodded as he read the text. “Well, Nolan, looks like you and Cheyenne were right.” John looked at Tim excitedly. “The toxicology results?” Tim nodded his head. “Yep. The pills Tyler gave Cheyenne are OxyContin.” John nodded and sighed. “Well, that would make sense. Tyler and Everett, both college athletes, pushing painkillers...strong ones.” Tim grimaced as he thought of it...it made sense. “Damnit.” John glanced around. “Damnit, indeed. The boxes Cheyenne and I saw...there were several of them. Way more than what any one person needs.” Tim looked at him intently. “Define several.” John looked at Tim grimly. “Tyler was carrying five boxes, one of which he dropped.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Well, Damnit, again.” Tim texted Sgt. Grey and gave him an update.

Four hours later and Tim still wasn’t home and hadn’t texted Lucy, Cheyenne, or Jase. Cheyenne worriedly paced in the living room. “He’s late.” Lucy glanced up from her phone. “Chey...he’s fine. And sometimes stakeouts can last for several hours.” Cheyenne stopped pacing and fearfully looked at Lucy. “It’s already been several hours, mumsy. He’s late. Something’s wrong...I know it.” Lucy and Jase glanced at each other as Lucy felt her phone vibrate. She visibly relaxed, and glanced up at Cheyenne. “It’s him.” Lucy read the text and sighed as she shook her head. “He said the stakeout’s a bust.” Cheyenne frowned at Lucy. “They didn’t see anything? Were they staking out the gym?” Lucy nodded as she looked at Cheyenne...she could practically hear Cheyenne’s mind racing. “What is it, Chey?” Cheyenne closed her eyes and was racing across the campus, in her mind, and looked at every single building. Suddenly her mind snapped open. “What about the old gym?” Lucy frowned at her. “What old gym?” Cheyenne began talking a mile a minute. “The gym where we all played volleyball the other night is new. There’s an old gym on the other side of the campus, by the back entrance.” Lucy gasped and quickly dialed Tim’s number. He answered on the first ring. Lucy didn’t give him any time to say anything. “Babe? Tell Sgt. Grey not to call off the stakeout yet. You need to hear this.” Lucy quickly handed the phone to Cheyenne. “Daddy? Go to the old gym. It’s on the other side of the campus by the back entrance. It’s not used for anything anymore.” Lucy smiled proudly at Cheyenne as Cheyenne finished her call to Tim. “Way to go, Chey!” Tim disconnected the call and got on his radio, relaying the information to Sgt. Grey. Sgt. Grey ordered Tim and John to go check out Cheyenne’s tip. Tim looked at John. “Looks like we’re hoofing it. Sarge doesn’t want anyone else to move in and possibly tip anyone off. He wants us to check it out and relay back to him what we find.” John nodded as he started to get out of the car, but Tim grabbed his arm. “Nolan...remember, these might be college kids, but they’re apparently also drug dealers. Cop eyes.” John nodded as they both got out of the car and started walking across the campus. 

Tim and John hurried across the campus to the back entrance. They began looking in all directions when John finally spotted a building hidden partially behind some trees. Unlike the rest of the campus, the building had no lights on inside and it was clear from the overgrowth of grass and bushes that the building hadn’t been used for anything in a while. John kept his voice low. “Bradford...on your 2 o’clock.” Tim looked in the direction John had mentioned and gave a slight nod. “That must be it...ok, let’s go.”

Tim and John cautiously approached the old gym. They were making their way around to the back when they heard voices. Everett glared at Tyler. “Hurry the fuck up you fucking moron! We have to move all this shit off campus thanks to you!” Tyler rolled his eyes. “No we don’t. I know Cheyenne...she didn’t tell anyone.” Everett narrowed his eyes at Tyler. “And how the fuck do you know that?” Tyler smirked at him. “Because I know.” Everett bitterly laughed at him. “Yeah, right. You don’t know shit. You want to know how I know you’re lying to me right now?” Tyler glared at him as Everett continued. “Cheyenne doesn’t put out for anyone...including you; especially you.” Tyler rolled his eyes. “And how do you know that?” Everett sent him a chilling smile. “Because I tried to get it from her. Took her out, nice dinner, went to the library to study afterwards, slipped something into her Coke when she went to the bathroom. The fucking bitch has super radar, I don’t know. Anyway she comes back from the bathroom, took one look at the Coke can, threw it in my damn face and then slammed her laptop into the side of my head. If she wouldn’t put out for me I damn well know she wouldn’t put out for you.” Everett suddenly scowled at Tyler. “Why’d you give her the pills?” Tyler suddenly tilted his head as Everett glared at him. “You son of a bitch! You knew she’d tell someone!” Tyler nodded at him. “Damn right, asshole. You want to push pills, who the fuck cares, I damn well don’t. But rape? Fuck that!” Tyler and Everett sprang at each other as Tim seethed with rage. John got on his radio. “Sarge we got confirmation. We’re at the old gym by the back entrance of the school. We need backup now!” Sgt. Grey’s voice cackled over the radio. “All units, move in now! The old gym at the back entrance. Move in now!”


	7. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and John bust the small drug operation that Tyler and Everett were running on campus. Tyler gets a firsthand experience with what exactly John’s job entails when he becomes Everett’s hostage. Cheyenne comes clean with Tim and Lucy about what Everett tried to do to her.

Tim and John emerged from the shadows a second too late. Everett gained the advantage over Tyler and knocked him to the ground. Everett pulled a gun on Tyler as John and Tim both trained their weapons on Everett. They both cocked their weapons as John yelled at Everett. “LAPD! Drop it!” Tim glared at Everett. “It’s over Everett! Don’t make this any worse on yourself! Put the weapon down and back away, slowly.” Tyler pleadingly looked at John. “Don’t let him shoot me!” John talked to Tyler but kept his gaze on Everett. “Just stay calm, Tyler.” John pleadingly looked at Everett, who still had his gun pointed at Tyler. “Don’t do this Everett. Don’t ruin your whole life. You can still make this right. Just put your gun down on the ground.” Everett glared at John. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I was just trying to make some extra cash for school and do better in my games. But the more I played the more I hurt, and I needed the Oxy. I’ll lose my scholarship if I can’t play!” John nodded at him. “I get it, I really do. College can be a lot of pressure; that’s why I didn’t finish the first time. But Everett if you pull that trigger you’ll lose it all...College, baseball, your freedom, all of it will be gone, forever.” Just then, a swarm of cops emerged from the shadows. Tim saw Everett panic and began barking out orders. “Everyone take it easy! Everett, if you even flinch, I promise you, you won’t live to see tomorrow. We’re trained to eliminate a threat if it’s a life and death situation, which this now is. Son, don’t do this to your parents. Don’t make them have to bury their child. Nolan’s right, you can still make all of this come out ok.” Everett nervously glanced around as his arm was now shaking violently from fear. “I don’t want to die.” Tears streamed down his face. Tim nodded at him and slowly approached him. “You don’t have to. Just lower your weapon.” Everett started to move and Tim barked at his fellow cops. “Easy! Everyone take it easy, he’s standing down.” Everett lowered his weapon and Tim swooped in, quickly disarming him. Tim handed Everett’s gun to his colleague, Officer Jackson West, as Tim pinned Everett’s arms behind his back and cuffed him. Meanwhile, John helped Tyler to his feet...and then cuffed his hands behind his back. For once, Tyler didn’t argue, because he knew there was no point...he’d been caught red handed. Tyler frowned at Tim. “I’m surprised you didn’t shoot us.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Why?” Tyler shrugged his shoulders. “It just seems like cops kill everyone they arrest.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Well, we don’t.” Tim shook his head as he looked at Sgt. Grey who nodded approvingly at Tim and John. “Bradford, Nolan, excellent work tonight.” Tyler huffed as his shoulders slumped. “Not for all of us.” John shook his head at Tyler. “Actually, Tyler, I’d say things turned out pretty well for you. If Officer Bradford and I hadn’t arrived when we did, you’d probably be going home in a body bag courtesy of Everett.” Tim and John led Tyler and Everett to a patrol car that had just arrived on scene and put them in the back of it. After the patrol car had driven away with Everett and Tyler, Tim looked at John and smiled at him. “Good job, Nolan.” John smiled back at him. “Thanks.”

Several hours later, Tim finally arrived home. He was surprised to find everyone still awake and anxiously waiting on him in the living room. Cheyenne rushed to him and gave him a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re ok, daddy!” Tim softly smiled at her. “I’m just fine sweetheart; so is Nolan.” Tim walked to the couch and sat down on it, pulling Lucy into his arms. Cheyenne sat on the other side of him, as Tim told them everything that had happened...well, almost everything. Cheyenne was thrilled her tip had paid off and that the drug ring, albeit a small one, had been busted. Tim sighed as he looked at Cheyenne. “Sweetheart, we need to talk.” Lucy looked quizzically at Tim as Cheyenne frowned at him. “About what?” Tim glanced at Jase who nodded. “That’s my cue. I’m headed home. Catch you guys later.” Jase hugged Lucy and Cheyenne goodbye as he fist bumped Tim. Tim waited until after Jase had left before saying anything. He reached for Cheyenne’s hand. “As it turns out, Tyler gave you those pills on purpose, because he knew you’d tell someone. He was trying to get back at Everett.” Cheyenne’s frown deepened. “What for?” Tim sighed deeply as he squeezed Cheyenne’s hand. “For trying to rape you. Everett and Tyler got into an argument right before we arrested them, and Everett admitted what he’d done to you, and why.” Lucy gasped and clutched Tim’s arm as Cheyenne hung her head and closed her eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Shit.”

Tim let Cheyenne have a few minutes before he gently started to question her. “Chey...sweetheart, why didn’t you tell us about this?” Cheyenne tearfully looked at a very worried Tim and Lucy. “I was trying to protect mumsy and the babies. It happened a couple of weeks ago and I didn’t want her to get upset. Besides, I handled it.” Tim softly smiled at her as she wiped her eyes. “Yes, you certainly did, and I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself and defending yourself.” Tim then briefly told Lucy what Cheyenne had done to protect herself. Lucy beamed with pride. “That’s my girl. Good for you, Chey.” Cheyenne ruefully smiled at Lucy who hauled herself off the couch and went to sit on the other side of Cheyenne. She firmly took Cheyenne’s hands into her own. “Now you listen to me, sweet pea. I’m very proud of you for protecting yourself; so is your dad. But Chey, it’s also our job, as your parents, to protect you. I need you to understand that you can come to us at any time, with anything, ok?” Cheyenne shook her head. “But, the babies...” Lucy tenderly smiled at her. “They’re just fine, sweet pea. I’m far enough along in my pregnancy now that if the Big Three come at any time before their due date, they’ll be ok. I don’t want you to think you can’t come to us just because I’m pregnant. We love you, Chey, and we’re here for you no matter what, ok? You’re just as important to us as the Big Three. Got it?” Cheyenne nodded as Tim sighed. “Sweetheart, there’s someone else you need to tell. This is your private business, so it’s not like we’re going to go broadcasting it to everyone. But if he somehow finds out, and it’s not from you...” Cheyenne sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know. It’s not like I’m ashamed or embarrassed about it. Honestly I’ve been so busy, then all this drug ring nonsense popped up, I sort of forgot about it.” Tim was thankful for that. If Cheyenne was that unconcerned about it, then that meant it hadn’t traumatized her much if at all. Lucy sighed as she looked at Cheyenne. “You sure you’re ok, Chey?” Cheyenne nodded and hugged Lucy. “I’m fine mumsy.” Cheyenne hugged Tim as well. “And John’s really ok?” Tim nodded at her and smiled. “He sure is. He did really good tonight.” Tim then told them again, this time in more detail, about everything that had gone down as they busted the drug ring. It made Lucy especially proud of her dear friend.


	8. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to bat for Tyler, and convinces the school to give him a second chance. That in turn helps Tyler, and Professor Ryan give John a second chance. Cheyenne decides to give Tyler a second chance as well. Cheyenne confides in Grayson about what Everett tried to do to her.

Officer Grayson Wells walked out his front door the next morning, headed into work extra early to get a workout in and nearly rolled right over Cheyenne. Grayson dropped his bag and grabbed her arms, steadying her on her feet. “Shit! Sorry, Chey. I didn’t mean to practically flatten you.” Cheyenne nervously smiled at him as Grayson bent over and picked up his gym bag that he’d dropped. He smiled at Cheyenne as he straightened. “What are you doing here this early? Everything ok?” The smile fell from Cheyenne’s face as she guiltily looked at him. “Ummmm...I need to talk to you...but obviously now isn’t a good time for you. We can talk later...” Cheyenne started to turn away as Grayson snagged her wrist. He turned her towards him, pulled her close and held her as he rested his head on top of hers. “Or we can talk now. What’s going on, Pickle?” Cheyenne sniffled and Grayson frowned down at her. “Chey? C’mon, let’s go inside.” Grayson steered Cheyenne into his house. He dropped his gym bag by the front door as his very excited Great Pyrenees, Sheeba, jumped off the couch, happy for the unexpected morning company. Cheyenne laughed as she ruffled the top of Sheeba’s head. “Hi pretty girl. I missed you too.” Grayson knew Cheyenne was stalling and grabbed her hand as he led her to the couch. They sat down on it as Grayson pulled her into his side. “Talk to me Pickle. What’s going on?” Cheyenne sighed as she tilted her head into his shoulder. Then she told him what had happened with Everett. A long silence stretched out between them as Cheyenne turned her head into Grayson’s shoulder. “Are you mad at me Gray? Please don’t be mad at me.” Grayson sighed as he gave Cheyenne a reassuring squeeze and kissed her forehead. “Why the hell would I be mad at you? No, Chey I’m not mad at you. Confused and upset maybe, but I’m not mad.” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson eased her slightly away from him so he could look in her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell anyone, for that matter?” Cheyenne tearfully looked at him. “I didn’t want to be a burden...you see enough crap every day at work, you don’t need my crap on top of it. And dad and mumsy are expecting the Big Three any day now...I just didn’t want to upset anyone. Besides, nothing really happened. I knew what he’d done as soon as I got back to our table.” Grayson softly smiled at her. “Doesn’t surprise me. How’d you figure it out?” Cheyenne smirked at him. “When I left to go to the bathroom, my Coke was sitting on the table, to the right of my laptop. When I came back, it had been moved to the opposite side. Everett doesn’t like sodas, so, there was no legit reason for him to have touched it. And he had this weird smile on his face...it wasn’t friendly.” Grayson chuckled at her as he pulled her back into his arms. “Doesn’t surprise me you figured it out...you notice everything.” He turned his head and looked at her. “But that other thing you said...that’s bullshit, Chey. You’re not a burden when you lean on the people who care about you. That’s the way it’s supposed to be. Please don’t shut me, or anyone, out like that again, ok?” Cheyenne nodded at him as she snuggled into him. “I promise.” Cheyenne started to feel warm all over as she looked at Grayson. “Where were you headed so early?” Grayson tenderly smiled at her. “Work. I was going to get a workout in before my shift.” Cheyenne suddenly sat up and climbed into Grayson’s lap, straddling him. She framed his face with her hands. “I’ve got a better idea.” She hungrily captured her mouth with his as Grayson clamped his hands around her waist. She wrapped her tongue around his as he moaned. After a long, heated, tongue filled kiss, Cheyenne reluctantly pulled away. She rested her forehead against his. “I should let you get on with your day.” Grayson sighed as he tucked Cheyenne’s head onto his chest and leaned backwards into the couch, bringing her with him. “My day’s starting off just right. I can get my workout in after shift. I don’t have to leave for an hour.” Cheyenne snuggled more deeply into Grayson as he sighed. “Stay. I haven’t seen you the last few days.” Cheyenne smiled as she closed her eyes and burrowed in. “I’m not going anywhere.” Grayson sighed contentedly as he was enveloped by Cheyenne, and then suddenly Sheeba too. He thought this was a much better way to start his day than a workout at the gym at Mid Wilshire.

A week passed. Everett was brought up on much more serious charges, but John had gone to bat for Tyler. He felt the kid deserved a second chance, especially after he’d tried to help Cheyenne, even if he’d gone about it in completely the wrong way, and had given everything he had on Everett to law enforcement. Cheyenne walked into her law and ethics class and was surprised to see Tyler there. He and John were chatting, and they were even smiling. John saw Cheyenne first and nudged Tyler, who turned around in his desk. He stood up and walked to Cheyenne, who eyed him warily. Tyler sighed as he looked at her. “I’m sorry, Cheyenne...about everything. Really.” Cheyenne took a deep breath and nodded. If Tyler was willing to apologize and take responsibility for what he’d done, Cheyenne should be willing to meet him halfway. “I accept your apology. And I appreciate you trying to look out for me. So...what’s going to happen with you now?” Tyler tilted his head towards John. “John actually helped me out, big time. He talked to the Dean of the school, my parents, and the D.A. Told them I was a mostly decent kid who had made a few dumb mistakes lately...which I absolutely did. I’m off the baseball team, but I get to stay in school. I’ll be on probation for two years and have to do a bunch of community service, which is fine. I know how badly I fucked up. I’m just lucky someone was willing to go to bat for me in spite of everything.” Cheyenne nodded at him. “Yeah well, it wasn’t just someone who went to bat for you. It was my friend, Officer John Nolan, of the LAPD. A cop helped get you a second chance when everyone else was ready to be done with you. You remember that.” Tyler nodded as he and Cheyenne took their seats. The class went well, though Cheyenne had come to the conclusion this was definitely one of her most boring classes. After class was over, Cheyenne, Tyler, and John were headed out, headed for the cafe to study for a big test that was coming up, when Professor Ryan stopped them. “Officer Nolan?” John turned as Professor Ryan walked up to him, smiling. “It’s all over the school how you not only helped saved Tyler, but how you also went to bat for him. Thank you.” John smiled and nodded his head. “You’re welcome...Umm...for what exactly?” Professor Ryan glanced towards the rest of her students who were packing up their things. “For showing these kids that there are actually decent men and women who wear the badge and uniform; that they’re not all the racist monsters that the media portrays them as. For showing all of us that second chances are indeed possible.” John smiled and nodded at her. “You’re very welcome. Ahh...we were about to go to the cafe for some coffee and a study session if you’d like to join us?” Professor Ryan politely shook her head. “Thanks for the invite, but I’ll have to take a raincheck. Study hard.” Professor Ryan left the classroom as Tyler and Cheyenne both gaped at him. “Dude, are you nuts?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Thank God she said no.” The three of them left the classroom as John looked at both of them, confused. “What I say?” Tyler rolled his eyes as Cheyenne chuckled and shook her head. “John...you don’t invite your freaking Professor out for coffee!” John still didn’t get it. “But I’m older than her. It’s not appropriate?” Tyler gaped at him. “Dude, are you serious?” Cheyenne was laughing hard now. “It doesn’t matter how old she is, or how old you are. You don’t invite your professor out for coffee.” Cheyenne sent him a sly smile as they walked down the hallway. “Unless you’re trying to become teacher’s pet.” John quickly shook his head. “No...that’s not...” Tyler considered this as they walked out of the building. “Hmm...now I get it. She’s definitely hot. Good plan, John.” John rolled his eyes as Cheyenne and Tyler grinned at each other and started teasing John. “You’ve both got the wrong idea...” Cheyenne smiled at him. “Maybe we could invite her over for a cookout.” Tyler grinned eagerly at Cheyenne. “Sweet! Can I come too?” John rolled his eyes. “Uggghhh. You two seriously have the wrong idea.” 

THE END


End file.
